ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Inferno (Dan Brown)
Inferno is a book written by American author Dan Brown and is the fourth part in his Robert Langdon series. It was preceded by Angels & Demons , The Da Vinci Code and''The Lost Symbol'' . Inferno was released on May 14, 2013 by publisher Doubleday in the United States. [1] A Dutch translation was published on the same day. [2] This translation was provided by Marion Turd Bach, Erica Feberwee and Yolande Ligterink and editor Theo Veenhof. A trailer for the book was distributed via YouTube . Content [ hide ] *1 Protagonists *2 Contents *3 Promotion *4 References Protagonists [ edit ] *Robert Langdon, professor of art history at Harvard University . Throughout the story, he suffers from retrograde amnesia caused by administered to himbenzodiazepines . *Bertrand Zobrist. An ingenious biochemius, deeply concerned about the threat of overpopulation and an admirer of Dante Alighieri . He commits just before the beginning of the story of the suicide by Badia tower Florence jump. [3] *Sienna Brooks. She carries a IQ of 208 with it and graduated as a doctor. She is both an admirer and a sweetheart of Bertrand and is therefore doubly shocked by his suicide. *The Provoost. He is the head and owner of the Consortium, an employment agency for complicated to impossible things. Sienna has worked in the past for the organization and they had done that Bertrand undisturbed on an invention can operate under the protection of the Consortium for a year. After the suicide of Bertrand and a shocking video message from him, which one day should be shown to the world, the contract Provoost doubting his organization and his last job. *Elizabeth Sinskey. She was barren touched by drugs in her youth and now as an elderly woman climbed to the head of the WHO . She fears that Bertrand a monster virus on humanity will release after his suicide, and yet they turn Robert Langdon to help her. Contents [ edit ] ''Read Warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.'' Professor Robert Langdon wakes up in a hospital with a head injury and memory loss. The last thing he remembers is that he was walking on the Harvard campus, but he realizes pretty quickly that he was in Florence.Sienna Brooks is one of the doctors and she explains to him that he is recovering from an attack by a bullet after he himself walking in emergencies has wandered. Suddenly Vayentha pops up; she is a murderess that the hospital is able to penetrate. She shoots one of the doctors who provide death and goes to Robert Roberts room. Sienna takes flight with Robert and fixed him to her apartment. Sienna after the details of his arrival at the hospital checked, Robert finds a cylinder with a biohazard symbol (biohazard waste). This was in his coat, and then he decides to call. U.S. consulate It is told that one is looking at him and the consulate asks for the address where he is now. On Sienna's advice Robert gives them a spot opposite Sienna's apartment so Sienna is not yet involved in this mysterious situation. Robert soon see an armed Vayentha on his way to the location that Robert had passed. Just been to the consulate This is the time when Robert and Sienna are convinced that the American state would murder them. Robert decides to see the small cylinder closer and sees that there is a hi-tech projector that is an edited version of Botticelli's portraying "the map of hell." Underneath the lights you can see the text "The truth can be glimpsed only through the eyes of death." At that time soldiers fall Sienna's apartment. They can only escape just in time. Robert and Sienna walk towards the old town center, with mind that the cylinder has something to do with Dante. On their way they come to know that the Florentijne police and the 'Carabinieri', the bridges closed and looking for a man and a woman who perfectly to their description. If they have come here to rest, Robert looks at the card again. He notices that there are several letters were visible CATROVACER. At first glance, he could make it out here, but when he tried the card in its original version to recover, he noticed that the letters were two Italian words: "cerca trova". Robert knows that the same words as the Vasari painting of 'The Battle of Marciano, "which is located in the Palazzo Vecchio. Robert and Sienna get away from the cave Buontalenti by an old road that leads to the old "Vasari Corridor" on the Ponte Vecchio. This leads to the Palazzo Vecchio. It takes a lot of effort ultimately succeeds Robert for the painting "The Battle of Marciano. He's trying to figure out where to link to his site. Through the "eyes of death 'back now A guard sees him around snouts and worries. He informs the director of the museum in the Palazzo Vecchio, Marta Alvarez. She recognizes Robert immediately, because with Ignazio Busoni visited the museum the night before. Ignazio is the director of "Il Duomo", the cathedral of Florence. She leads Robert and Sienna via stairs to the "Battle of Marciano" [4] and Robert realizes that the top of the stairs is at the same height as the words "Cerca Trova" in the painting. Marta tells Robert that she has shown him Dantes Mask last night, which is in a different room. Robert tries to reconstruct the previous evening. She takes him to the mask, and together they are discovering that it is gone. The three of them view the security on which movies they see Robert and Ignazio steal the mask. Marta tries to detect, Ignazio but comes out with his secretary tells him that Ignazio died of a heart attack last night and that he left a message. To Robert Langdon Ignazio's secretary calls for Robert to speak and give him the message: Ignazio tells an esoteric way, where the mask is and thus refers to 'Paradise 25. At that time they decide to flee and escape past the guards, but soldiers arrived just at that moment. They stabbing the attic, where the Sienna has had to take on Vayentha, which does not make it in battle. Sienna and Robert walk on to the Baptistery, opposite the cathedral, where they find the mask with a puzzle of the current owner, Bertrand Zobrist. Sienna knows Bertrand Zobrist and later explains to Robert that he is a geneticist who against the growth of humanity because humanity has not kept himself under contole. He was also working on a way to develop that part of the world would eradicate a disease. A man, Jonthan Ferris, who claimed the World Health Organization to be helping them when they come out of the Baptistery to stay. From the hands of the soldiers Ferris has some dirty spots, which look suspiciously like the plague spots. They follow the riddle to Venice, where Ferris suddenly falls unconscious. Immediately one thinks of the plague, a disease seen people worldwide could wipe. Sienna convinces Robert and this makes him believe that Ferris has succumbed to the effects of the plague, plague Zobrists. At that time, Robert picked up by the soldiers while Sienna manages to escape. They bring him to Elizabeth Sinskey, a woman he had in his mind, and he thought to have dreamed. She appears to be. Director of the World Health She knows that Zobrist had committed suicide a week earlier, but also that he was a great supporter of Dante. Elizabeth came through Zobrists box on the cylinder and Robert flew to Florence to follow the directions. But suddenly stopped communicating with Robert after meeting with Marta and Ignazio and Wereldgezonheidsorganisatie because he had betrayed them, and actually worked with Zobrist feared. The soldiers did not murder him. Zobrist had 'consortium' paid to protect up to a certain date the cylinder. The consortium has a reputation for strict confidentiality. He had also left a video showing the place where the plague was hiding was visible.The video was not clear, the only thing we heard and saw was water with a bag in it. Indicated that the world would change. The next day in the video Here the story is clear: Elizabeth and her team kidnapped Robert after meeting with Marta and Ignazio, but Robert had not completely solved the riddle. They gave him a remedy that would erase his short-term memory and created a nepwond on Roberts head. Sienna Vayentha and Ferris are all actors to work for the consortium. The call to the consulate was even part of the feigned reality. The Consortium decided to work with the World Health Organization together. Ferris and just had an allergic reaction. Sienna hebbben appeared to have a good friendship with Zobrist and she was fully behind his thinking patterns. Through the help of Robert she found out where the plague was. Robert had indeed solved the riddle of her. Robert did not know whether Sienna where they needed to know was come, but if they did not know, it would probably not be long. Robert himself found out that it had to be the Hagia Sophia in Istanbul which is the place where Enrico Dandalo was buried. When they arrive, they see that they are late. Sienna had just found them. The bag was broken and the way this was done, it was brilliant: the disease would spread through the water that provides water throughout Istanbul. Sienna tries to onstnappen by calling some panic among the visitors. Anything in Turkish Robert haunts her. At this time, we learn that the bag a week earlier had broken and that the date mentioned anywhere, was no more than the date on which the whole world would be. Already infected Sienna finally got it on the good side, she tried to prevent the disaster. The only reason they had so mysterious about done was because they did not trust the World Health Organization. which cooperates with governments and which are able to use it as a weapon. the virus in a wrong way The leader of the Consortium tried to the World Health Organization to escape, but was arrested by the Turkish police. The virus will be one-third of people catch on average, so they are infertile. Ultimately chooses Sienna for cooperation with the WHO to bring. Effects of the virus in map Bertrand Zobrist was obsessed by the work ofMalthus , and he designed a solution for humanity, which nevertheless would cause. much unrest The book ends with an open end like Robert flight back to Boston . Promotion [ edit ] Dan Brown announced the title for his new book on January 15, 2013 [5] , and the design for the cover followed in February 2013. The cover shows the famous Cathedral of Florence in Italy . A short preview of Inferno''was published along with a free e-book of ''The Da Vinci Code in March 2013. Inferno was translated into French, German, Spanish, Catalan, Italian, Portuguese, Norwegian, Danish, Swedish, Finnish, Turkish and Dutch for simultaneous publication of the English version. Two teams of translators were above all secrecy housed in the headquarters of Mondadori in Milan and in the basement of Random House in London between February and April 2013. Category:2013 books